In field settings, observers often have the job of monitoring any number of dispersed monitorees. In one situation, a prison corrections officer has the role of observer while prisoners on work crews are monitorees. In another situation, a teacher has the role of observer while children on a field trip are monitorees. In still another situation, an operations manager or coordinator may have the role of observer while any number of persons involved in search and rescue missions, fire fighting, or other hazardous operations (e.g., electrical and/or natural gas distribution system repair and/or installation operations, chemical plant workers etc.), are monitorees. In these and other situations, the observer's job is often a difficult one which requires constant attention. A single momentary lapse in diligence on the part of the observer can lead to disastrous consequences.
Typically, an observer's responsibilities include, among other things, knowing the whereabouts of monitorees even though monitorees may be dispersed over a large or obscured area. In addition, an observer's responsibilities often include the exercise of good judgment in knowing when to ask for additional help and when not to ask for additional help. The observer typically needs to quickly recognize when additional help is needed, and the observer typically needs to quickly communicate that need when the occasion arises.
Due at least in part to the difficult nature of the observer's job, field activities are often severely restricted and undesirably costly. Often a large number of observers are required for a given population of monitorees. When suitable observers are not available, field activities are curtailed. Labor costs of field activities are undesirably high when a large number of observers are required for a given number of monitorees. Likewise, when only a few observers are available, the population of monitorees is often restricted to only a few of the most trustworthy or competent monitorees.